


Wrecked and Broken Stars

by Golden_Moon_Huntress



Series: Burning like the sun, freezing like space. [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alec Needs a Hug, Alec and Jane play murder road trip, Alec and Jane want parents, Jane needs a hug, More characters to be added, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Moon_Huntress/pseuds/Golden_Moon_Huntress
Summary: Jane and Alec have decided they want parents. Now to find someone willing...
Relationships: Alec & Jane (Twilight)
Series: Burning like the sun, freezing like space. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044006
Comments: 29
Kudos: 51





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Twilight.  
> Honestly, I’m not even sure why I decided to write this. I haven’t read Twilight in years and wasn’t a massive fan back when I did read it. But the Plot Bunny bit for this one, and so whatever the hell this is was born.  
> It started off as humour/crack, but kind of derailed into Jane and Alec go on a somewhat angsty and murderous road trip, so, um, yeah. There is a tonal shift after the first set of chapters.

Not an immortal child, but a hybrid one. And one whose parents looked at her as though she were the greatest thing to walk this earth. They wondered what would happen when she grew up and learned she was meant to fuck the mutt that had helped raise her.

“Can you remember what she looked like?” Jane asked. It was a game they played, thouh a question neither of them had asked in centuries.

“No,” Alec replied. “Can you?”

“No.”

Alec turned the page of his book. “Has anyone ever looked at us like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like we’re the most loved thing in the whole of existence.”

“Oh.” Jane thought about it for a moment. “Only you.”

Even Aro never looked at them like that. They were his top guards, his prized possessions, but never his children.

Jane turned the page of her own book. “Pets.”

“What?”

“We’re not his guards. We’re his pets.”

That was true. They had both known it for a long time. It just hurt too much to say it out loud.

“I wish we had someone to look at us like we were the sun and moon.”

Alec closed his book. “Maybe we can find someone sister.”


	2. Aro

They tried Aro first. It seemed the most logical choice. Currently, he was skulking around one of the lower levels of the castle, sulking even weeks after being driven away by the Cullens and their collection of mongrols.

He hissed and snarled at them the first time they approached, so they left and came back with a human as a peace offering.

“We brought you something,” Alec said hopefully as they shoved the young man onto the stone floor. He was babbling in Italian even with his senses shut down. Jane had already tried torturing him, but that had only made him scream louder.

Aro snarled. “What do you two want?”

“Aren’t we allowed to come and see you?” Jane asked.

“Not without wanting something.” Aro eyed the man on the ground. “And especially not when you come bearing gifts.”

Parents weren’t meant to look at them like that, Alec was sure of it. Still, he pressed ahead, if only for Jane’s sake. “Can we call you dad?”

“What? No! Why would you want that?”

“You always said we were a family,” Jane said.

“And we are! But not the kind of family where you may call me dad.”

Not a family at all, they thought as they walked away from the lower levels.

Back to the drawing board it was.


	3. Caius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight.

They approached Caius next. They found him in one of his recreation rooms, throwing knives at a poster of a large wolf.

“What?” he snapped as they entered, Jane first and then Alec. “Am I required for something?”

A scrap of the poster fluttered to the floor.

“No.”

“We just wanted to speak with you.”

Another knife thudded into the poster, right through the wolf’s ear.

“About what?”

“Can we call you dad?”

Caius spun round, waving the knife in his hand at them. “Absolutely not! Of all the harebrained suggestions I never expected to hear from you two!”

Alec bowed his head. “You have our apologies for bothering you.” He pulled Jane from the room and closed the door behind them. There was a thud as the knife hit the other side of the wood.

Well, that was zero for two.


	4. The Wives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight.

Marcus would probably say yes, but Marcus was so apathetic these days that it would be worthless. Sometimes they wondered if it might be kinder to end his pitiful existence, but Aro forbade it.

And, well, if Aro forbade it…

With that in mind, they decided to try the wives next. Women liked children didn’t they?

It took them some time just to talk Corin into letting them into the tower. Aro and Caius were, apparently, having the guards guard their wives from the guard. Jane and Alec found them in one of the higher rooms, watching some human soap opera on a wide screen television.

“How come we don’t have a TV like that?” Alec asked.

Jane frowned at the screen. “I don’t know.”

That seemed unfair.

Sulpicia looked round at them. “Would you like to watch the programme with us?”

Jane looked at Alec.

“Yes,” he said, “we would.”

They stayed all day and into the night, watching various soap operas and bad movies played on old channels. Jane laid her head on Alec’s shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist. It was nice, at least for a while.

“Don’t you have work to do?” asked Athenodora, and that brought the twins back to reality with a bump.

“Probably,” said Jane, though Aro was still sulking and Cauis was probably still throwing knives at pictures of wolves. Marcus… Well, there was a reason they hadn’t spoken to Marcus.

Alec helped her to her feet. “But this has been nice. Can we call you mum?”

“Absolutely not.”

Fuck damn it.


	5. Options

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight.

They tried Felix next, but he also said no.

And laughed in their faces.

Jane tortured him for that one.

After that, they tried Heidi. She smiled, patted them on the head, and called them ‘darling.’

Then she said no.

They had no wish to approach Chelsea and her gift of manipulating relationships. They knew better than that. By proxy, that also ruled out Afton. Renata was a lost cause, and, indeed, currently scurrying about one of the lower levels so she could be close to Aro.

Weirdo fanatic.

Santiago was too much like Felix and would probably only laugh at them.

That left no one of any real relevance.

Jane pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders. “No one loves us.”

Alec pulled her into a tight hug. “I love you sister.”

She leant against him. “I love you too brother.”


	6. Demetri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight.

Clearly they needed a change of plan.

No one here in the Volturi was going to adopt them, which meant they were going to have to go further afield.

They each made careful lists, compared them, merged them, argued over it, and then burned everything and scattered the ashes in the river.

They each took out large quantities of money from their accounts and packed up a small bag of a few belongings, which they hid under their cloaks.

“We’re going on a hunt outside the city,” Jane told Demetri as they passed him. “We haven’t stretched our legs in so long. Want to come?”

Alec frowned. That wasn’t part of the plan.

Demetri smiled. “Sure. Sounds like more fun than this place at the moment.”

Jane linked her arm through his. “Great!”

It took Alec no time at all to realise and understand what Jane was planning. The three of them headed out to a patch of woodland a long way from Volterra. Demetri sniffed, peering about them. “A few humans over that way,” he grunted, jerking a thumb. “Drunk.”

Jane smiled, showing her fangs. “Oh, that’s not a problem. I already know what we’re hunting. Alec?”

Demetri looked between them, quizzically, almost comically.

Alec smiled back. “Run Demetri. It’s no fun if they don’t run.”

He took off back towards Volterra.

Jane rolled her eyes.

Predictable as fuck.

The two of them separated and Alec cut him off at the edge of the trees while she flew at him from the left. He was bigger, stronger, twice her size—

But she had something he didn’t.

He doubled over, screaming, and Alec ripped his head off.

The two of them lit a bonfire and burned the remains.

Alec stared at it. “No going back.”

Jane rolled her eyes. “You think? We’re the pinnacle of the guard; they won’t let us go that easily.”

Alec licked his lips. “Are you hungry?”

Jane smiled back. “Let’s go find those drunks.”


	7. The Egyptians Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight.

They gorged themselves full, disposed of the bodies, and then set out to put as much distance between them and Volterra as they could. They both knew Aro would chase them around the globe – and had eternity to do just that.

“Where to first?” Jane asked.

Alec held his arms out, flapping his dark cloak. “Preferably a tailors. And then Egypt.”

They found a clothing store in some backwater village and purchased new clothing, long sleeved dresses and boots for Jane and shirts and trousers for Alec. They looked like beautiful marble statues dressed up for some fesitival. Jane reached over and mussed his hair. “Better.”

Alec frowned and pulled hers hard, messing it up so it fell about her face. “Better,” he echoed, and then they were laughing for what felt like the first time in centuries.

They booked a flight to Cairo and flew overnight, Alec curled up against Jane’s shoulder as she watched the dark sky pass outside.

_Egypt._

Aro liked to go to Egypt personally. Only a few times had he taken one of them with him. If they were lucky, it might be one of the last places he’d think to look for them, though of course he’d come eventually.

And he had Chelsea and Corin, and twenty five other vampires on his side.

They had the two of them.

All they had on their side was the fact he was unlikely to send the entire guard after them at once, at least, not at first. If they came in pairs and quartets and small teams, at least for the first half, they could take them.

But if they all came at once…

Even they knew their limits.

Alec squeezed her hand tight. “It’s all going to work out fine sister.”

She closed her eyes. “Why did we start this brother mine?”

“Because I want someone to look at you like you’re the sun and the moon and the world.”

They arrived in Cairo as the sun rose. It was hot and sandy. Alec tugged at the long sleeves of his shirt and envied Jane’s skirt. “Where do we start?”

“At the beginning,” Jane replied.

They had no set address for the Egytian Coven, and in the end Amun found them as they finished feeding eagerly on some hapless street begger. He was a lesser meal than what they had been accustomed to, but needs must.

“I wondered when you would be coming.”

The corner of Jane’s mouth twitched. Alec laid a hand on her arm. “Peace sister.”

Amun looked about as though expecting there to be others. Perhaps he had.

“Is there somewhere more private we can speak?”


	8. The Egyptains Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight.

They disposed of the begger amongst the sands and followed Amun out to some ancient, abandoned looking hut. There was no smell of his coven, which said they weren’t here. Amun showed them inside and then stopped to look about outside.

“You came alone.”

Alec tugged at the collar of his bloodsplattered shirt. “We came in peace. We want to join your coven.”

Amun goggled at them for a long moment and then reached for something at his waist, spinning to the door. When nothing sprang through it he turned back to them. “You’re serious.”

Jane curled her upper lip. “We’re always serious.”

“Of course. But surely— The Volturi are going to come looking for you.”

Alec snarled softly. “Let them.”

They stayed in the hut for a week while Amun evaluated their honesty. They could hardly blame him. They had served the Volturi for hundreds of years, killed on the orders of the Three Kings.

“Crawled on the hems of their cloaks,” Jane spat when Amun quizzed them about it.

At last he took them back with him to a large, glistening white villa nestled in a small valley amongst the sands. They looked about themselves with dim interest as he led them inside.

“You’re lucky you came when you did,” Amun told them as he showed them around. “We’ve been making preparations to move soon. Ah, here, you may have this room.”

The room in question was large, with two double beds in case they wanted to pretend to sleep, an empty wardrobe, and a large, full length mirror. Upon looking in it, they both looked a mess.

“You are welcome to take a bath and clean yourselves up.”

“Thank you.”

It was a strange new home. Amun wasn’t quite what they had envisioned as a new father for themselves, and his mate, Kebi, was like a ghost. She barely spoke, except to Amun, and seemed continuously uneasy around the two of them.

Benjamin and his mate Tia, however, were like a breath of fresh air compared to the listless, lifelessness of the Volturi. There was a childishness to him and a kindness to her, even with her quiet demeanour. He turned the swimming pool into a waterfall and changed the landscape of the garden daily. Jane and Alec played hide and seek with him amongst a hedge maze of his own creation. He cheated of course. But it showed a gentleness to him, a softer edge they hadn’t seen in…

How long had it been since they saw something like that?

They giggled as they laid together amongst the sand.

“Amun so little allows people over,” Benjamin said, spinning a tornado of sand above his palm. “He only thinks to protect me, but it does get lonely. I’m glad you came.”

Jane smiled. “So are we.”

“You should be careful,” Tia said suddenly.

“We’re always careful.”

Tia rolled onto her stomach and eyed them from Benjamin’s other side. “Amun fears the Volturi. If they come, he will hand you over if it means he can live.”

That was something they had never considered.

“It won’t come to that,” said Benjamin.

Childish optimism.


	9. The Egyptains Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight.

It didn’t come to that.

It didn’t come to that, because they left.

It didn’t come to that, because they left after they overheard Amun speaking with Kebi.

She spoke so little that it was a surprise to hear her raise her voice and see her look angry. “They don’t belong here Amun! They’re a danger!”

“Of course they are! That’s the point!”

Alec froze, and ducked back around the corner of the hallway, pressing his back to it. He held his hand up as Jane approached, _halt_.

“Don’t you see? The Volturi may still have Chelsea and Corin, but without the Witch Twins they don’t have their cornerstone. _We_ have it.”

Jane’s expression contorted with pain and anger. Alec caught her shoulders as she threw herself forwards.

“As long as Jane and Alec are with us, no one can touch us. We can rebuild at long last.”

Alec hauled a frozen Jane back into their bedroom.

“Rebuild,” she hissed. “ _Rebuild_? We’re _tools_ to him.”

“Pets,” he said.

They were the Volturi’s pets.

They were _Amun’s_ pets.

His shoulders shook and venom pooled in his mouth.

Jane took his arms. Her mouth was moving but he could barely hear her. “Alec. Alec? Alec!”

These people, these _bastards_ had upset his sister.

He would kill them.

He would kill them and burn them.

He would burn them and throw their ashes to the deepest, darkest depths of the oceans.

Jane slapped him. “Alec!”

He blinked at her. “What?”

“We need to go.”

He looked at the door. “Can we-”

Jane shook her head. “Amun’s older than Aro, and looks in better shape. We shouldn’t.”

Alec growled in frustration, but joined Jane in quickly throwing their few belongings back into bags. No matter how old they were, they were physically small still, and there was no saying whose side the rest of the coven would take.

This was not what family was meant to be like.

Jane paused as she opened the window. “Let’s say goodbye to Benjamin and Tia.”

Benjamin and Tia weren’t exactly pleased with the interruption to their night, but he joined them on the balcony regardless.

“Where will you go?”

“Far away,” Jane hissed.

“You could come with us,” Alec suggested.

Benjamin seemed to hesitate. “I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

“Amun is my creator, and I owe him my life.”

Jane growled, “You owe him nothing.”

But they understood.

They left with only each other.


	10. The Irish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight.

They flew to Bangkok from Cairo, and then to Berlin, London, and finally, Dublin. They doubted Amun would come after them – they went to him, they left him, and who went looking for their evil, immortal enemy’s tools? – but if he did, hopefully it might throw him off. At any rate, they had likely just made another enemy.

“Yay,” said Jane dryly. “Another person that wants to kill us.”

Alec growled.

Not if he got there first.

The Irish coven wasn’t exactly friendly when they found them. Of course, they hadn’t expected anything like their always too good to be true meeting with Amun.

“We haven’t done anything,” hissed their leader, the woman with black hair. “What do you want?”

“We want to join you,” said Alec.

“No,” said the man.

“No,” said the woman.

“They’re telling the truth,” said the little girl with curly hair. Physically she was older than them, and it burned deep that she got to have parents and they had nothing.

The woman growled. “That might be, but I’ll have nothing to do with them.”

Jane inclined her head. “We respect your decision.”

“Would you like to join us for dinner?” asked the girl.

They fed happily on a meal of homeless couple and burned the corpses before bidding the Irish coven goodbye.

“Where now?” Jane asked as they stood and gazed out over the roaring sea.

“Wales.”


	11. The Welshman Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight.

After the whole debacle with the Cullens, while Aro sulked and Caius threw knives at pictures of wolves and Marcus… did whatever it was Marcus did, a few of the guard had _researched_. The Cullens had created one of these half breeds, and Joham had created four, which left the possibility of there being more.

They had found more.

Three more.

One was now full grown, living with her father in Canada.

Two were yet children, living with their father in Wales.

Alec and Demetri had paid them a visit, had a rather amiable discussion about the entire situation, before…

Well, before.

They flew back to London, took the train to Cardiff, and ran from there. Alec already knew the way, leading them to an old, kind of dilapidated looking castle. Jane wrinkled her nose. “This is it?”

Alec banged the knocker against the wood. “This is it.”

The door swung open. Behind it was a man so impossibly tall that the twins had to crane their heads back to look at him.

“Oh,” he said, looking at Alec. “You returned. Do you need something more?”

Alec did his best impression at looking pathetic. “Our coven threw us out. We didn’t know where else to go.”

“You had better come in.”

The entrance hall was huge, even huger than the castle in Volterra Jane judged. She and Alec followed the man, who had introduced himself as Draco Count, through to a large sitting room decorated with red furniture.

“Why come here?” he asked.

Alec ran a hand through his hair. Jane resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Overplaying it much?

“We haven’t got anywhere else to go! No one else will take us, but we’re too small to blend in without a vampire that… looks older.”

That part was true. They were both halfway surprised the humans had yet to stop them.

“Ah. And of course, you remembered that I have children.”

Alec bowed his head. “Yes.”

Count pressed his lips into a tight line and studied them for a very long moment. “You may stay here for now, but not permanently. Either you find yourselves another arrangement or turn yourselves a babysitter.”


	12. The Welshman Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight.

That was an option they hadn’t considered.

“But we could do that!” Jane said enthusiastically. “We find a couple that wants kids but doesn’t have any, turn them, and make our own coven!”

“Sister, think about the practicalities.”

“I’m thinking about them! Shit, why did we never think of that before?”

“Daddy says you shouldn’t say words like that,” said a voice from the doorway.

Jane spun round. A small boy was stood in the door, which was cracked open. He was pale, with a mop of dark hair and large, dark eyes.

Alec waved his hand at him. “We’re older than you. We’re allowed to say those words. Go the fuck away.”

“I’m going to tell Daddy!”

“You do that.”

Count came to their loaned room ten minutes later and told them if they were going to live under his roof, they weren’t going to swear at his children.

The children, they learned, were Ivanna and Viktor. The girl was the elder and the boy the younger, though the twins were unsure exactly how far apart they were in age. They were quiet children and seemed to live in fear of their father, scurrying about as though trying to avoid making noise.

Jane and Alec, meanwhile, were scouting the nearby towns and villages. There were a few potential couples, but every time they tried to approach one of them, they would run away.

They had no idea why.

They stayed with Count for a month, and were debating between three different couples, a younger couple in their late twenties, a pair in their forties, and an elderly couple in their sixties, when Felix and Santiago arrived.


	13. The Welshman Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight.

Jane stood in the doorway and stared up at the two guards.

They stared down at her.

“So this is where you got off to,” said Felix, almost amicably.

Almost.

“Aro sent us for the children.”

“What?”

“Aren’t you going to let us in?”

Jane closed the door in his face.

Then locked it.

It wouldn’t come even close to holding him of course, but it held long enough for her to flit upstairs to where Alec was playing pokemon with the children.

“We have to go.”

“What?”

“We have to go, now. Felix and Santiago are here.”

Alec let out a string of curse words, which mostly seemed to consist of the word ‘fuck.’

“Daddy says you mustn’t say those words,” said Ivanna unhelpfully.

Jane scooped her up. “Get the other one.”

Alec goggled. “Have you gone mad sister?”

“Get the other one!”

Alec got the other one.

They opened the window and leapt out as the bedroom door crashed open. Jane pressed herself against the wall of the house, edging round it to the back door, and let herself back in. Alec followed. They ducked down out of sight and listened as Felix and Santiago ran for the woods.

“That won’t keep them long,” Alec said.

“It won’t keep them at all.”

They flitted upstairs and found Count in his room, occupying himself knitting a… um, something. Jane dropped the female brat in the doorway. “You have to leave.”

“I think you’ll find this is my castle.”

Alec shoved the male brat after his sister. “I think you’ll find it’s no longer safe.”

“We warned you.”

They flitted back to their room to grab their few belongings and documents before heading downstairs, where they were faced with Felix and Santiago.

“Clever trick,” Felix said, looking down at them. “Funny.”

Jane smiled, showing him her teeth. “We thought so.”

“Aro’s been wondering where you two are.”

Alec snorted. “Aro can go fuck himself.”

Felix snarled. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if he had to reassemble you.”

White mist began to curl around them, winding happily up their legs and spilling across the floor towards Felix and Santiago.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you didn’t go back at all.”

Felix growled and drew his fist back. The white mist twisted around him. Jane saw his eyes glaze as Alec took hold. His fist still swung and she ducked, only for Felix to bring his fist downwards, crashing into the back of her head. Jane crashed to the ground. She was up again in a half instant, leaping for him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Santiago was stumbling about behind them, blind, deaf, numb. Cracks began to spread up Felix’s neck to his face. He staggered backwards. Jane yanked at his head, feeling it crack. _Damn this eternally tiny body!_ She threw herself backwards, slamming them both into the ground and ripping Felix’s head off in the same action. His body continued to twitch and move, drawn, of course, to the head. She threw it as hard as she could into the next room and launched herself at Santiago, who was still stumbling about blind. She grappled with him, feeling his head crack and crunch beneath her, until at last his neck gave way. She flung his head upstairs as Alec began to hunt for firestarting materials.

Count left before they did with the two brats packed up in his rusty old car.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Our Sun and Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note  
> I do not own Twilight.

The elderly couple panicked when they showed up at their house, covered in blood, their clothes torn.

They did make a nice meal though.

“They’re going to know about Felix and Santiago eventually sister.”

“Then they send more and we destroy more.”

Alec smiled. “Sounds like fun.”

She laid her head on his shoulder. “He’s going to make another attempt on the Olympic Coven.”

Alec closed his eyes. “Pity.”

If anyone would have taken them, it would have been the Cullens. Fools had bleeding hearts. Bleeding hearts, and no sense of strategy. Aro might have returned to Volterra raging and sulking, but above that he had returned with the knowledge of all their strengths – and, thanks to the Cullens’ own little mindreader, their weaknesses.

They might have won the battle, but the Volturi had been ruling for centuries and the war was still raging. If Felix and Santiago had come for the half breeds, they had come on Aro’s orders.

And that meant he was on the move at last again.

The only good news for them was that so far, he appeared not to be on the move to _reaquire_ them.

Not that they planned on running back to him like good little puppy dogs.

They had been Aro’s _pets_ for far too long.

Jane shifted and peered at him through half-lidded eyes. “You know brother, maybe we don’t need parents.”

“We never needed them before I suppose.”

“All we need is each other. You’re my sun and moon.”

Alec nipped at her ear. “You’re my world sister.”

From the start they had been set apart from everyone else, Aro’s precious gems, the cornerstone of the guard as Amun had called them. It was a lonely existence, and they came to lean on each other.

“Where next?”

Alec helped her to her feet. “Somewhere far, far away from here.”


	15. Boise 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note  
> I do not own Twilight.

They flew from Cardiff to Baltimore, and then from Baltimore to Charlotte, Houston, and finally Atlanta, where they rented a car from a somewhat reluctant salesman.

“You’re rather young to be renting a car.”

Jane smiled sweetly. “We’re sixteen. We just look very young.”

And felt very, very old.

“I’m not sure-”

Alec pushed his faked ID across the desk with a wad of cash.

The salesman took it.

“They have eternity to look for us,” Alec said as he drove.

“But we can make it harder.”

They dropped the car in Raleigh and hired another to continue north. The Volturi had notes on most covens, and where they were located. For safety and information of course. They couldn’t have another coven amassing too much power. It also meant they knew which areas were devoid of vampire life, which was what they were aiming for now. They could be their own little coven of two, far, far away from anyone that wanted to keep them as pets.

They stopped in Boise to change cars, feed, and purchase new clothes. Jane picked out a few dresses and scarves, along with several more modern pieces.

Laughter came from somewhere behind her. “So it’s true. The Witch twins have gone rogue.”


	16. Boise 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight.

Alec selected a handful of shirts and trousers as well as a new pair of shoes, all black of course, stacking them up in his basket. “You got what you want sister?”

No answer came.

He spun round.

No Jane.

Alec scanned the shop.

No Jane.

“Jane?”

Nothing.

No Jane.

Alec wet his lips and walked the length of the shop, but he couldn’t smell her either, which said she wasn’t here, at least, not in the shop. She had to be waiting outside. He returned to the counter and paid before pulling the hood of his jacket up and heading outside.

“Jane?”

No Jane.

If he was human, he was sure his heart would be thumping by now.

No Jane.

Where was she?

She wouldn’t have left him, he knew she wouldn’t have left him.

So where was she?

“Jane?”

No Jane.

There were other vampires here. He could smell them. Not Volturi though; at least, not unless they had recruited new members. That was possible, with them now five down.

“Jane!”

No Jane.

Alec spun in a wide circle.

_No Jane no Jane no Jane._

He could smell her though, where she had been. Alec set off at a jog, holding back on his speed around the humans, following her familiar trail. A few humans cursed and complained as he pushed his way through. Still no Jane, and the scent trail was growing weaker. He was losing her.

He couldn’t lose her.

No Jane.

He couldn’t lose her.

No Jane.

He couldn’t lose her.

No Jane.


	17. Boise 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note  
> I do not own Twilight.

This had to be the most humiliating, degrading moment of her existence.

Jane had turned, found herself facing a short vampire with ashy blonde hair, and then the next minute something was wrenched over her head down to her elbows and they were moving, vampire speed. Jane hadn’t been so degraded in-

Well, ever.

She kicked and wriggled, grabbing at the sack that had been wrenched over her and cursing in fourteen different tongues. Without being able to see who she was aiming at she couldn’t make them pay, and she suspected they were going too fast not to draw attention if they came to a sudden stop.

At last they did stop however, and she was sent flying. She yanked at the sack in midair, tearing it apart and off before she slammed into something hard with a sharp, ringing sound. A lump of metal clattered to the ground beside her.

Jane snarled, springing to her feet.

It was a scrapyard, she recognised, filled with the rusting hulks of long forgotten vehicles.

“Look what we’ve found Stefan,” said the dark haired one. “A little witch a long way from home.”

The Romanians.

And not just the two she had seen during the meeting with the Cullens and their mutt. There were three more with them now, two men and a woman, all in black.

Jane clenched one hand into a fist and focused on the speaker. He screamed, arching his back, stumbling forwards. _Burn_ , she pushed, _burn, burn, burnburnburn_ , and she set him alight, every inch, ever millimetre of him-

A body came flying at her, missing her head by mere centimetres as she ducked. The blonde hit the ground with a boom like thunder. Jane set him _alight_ , _burnburnburnburn_ , _burn_ for humiliating her-

And then a new attack was coming from a tall man who might have looked a little like Felix if she squinted, but was clearly a Newborn, his eyes gleaming crimson. Jane sprang aside and switched her focus, listening to him scream.

The Romanian, the dark haired one, was laughing.

Jane snarled and sprang at him, only for the other unknown male – Egytian, by the look of him – to slam into her, sending them rolling across the ground in a jumble of arms and legs.

She was in trouble.

And not just because her reputation would be _ruined_ if any of these vampires lived to tell the tale.


	18. Boise 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight.

She couldn’t hold one down long enough to deal with them before another jumped in to stop her, often two at the same time if it was the Romanians charging her. And this scrapyard couldn’t possibly be far out enough for no humans to draw notice if they caused enough commotion, but that was hardly her biggest problem at this point in time.

Her biggest problem was the two Romanians currently pummelling her.

And this was just humiliating.

Where was Felix when you needed him?

Dead.

Right, of course, Felix was dead.

She knew that.

Jane dodged around a blow that would have landed hard enough to take her head off-

And straight into another that threw her to the ground. The dark haired Romanian fell on her, laughing like a madman, raining blows down on her. Jane set him alight and he screamed and fell from her, only for the blonde to take his place. One of the others – the Newborn, she presumed – was trying to bite at her legs.

Jane swore and cursed and _burned_ the blonde until he fell from her and she could stumble to her feet. The dark haired one came back at her and she sped for the exit to the junkyard, only for the female to cut her off. Another Newborn, she recognised, with wild, desperate eyes.

One of the others slammed into her back, throwing her to the ground. More blows came down on the back of her head, along with the echoing laughter of the Romanians.

“Now is your time to die Witch child!”

Alec.

Where was Alec?

Jane kicked back, but she found no purchase, and the Romanians were going to rip her arms off and where would that leave her-

There was a yell, and then the weight on her back was gone.

_Alec._

Jane rolled over, sprang to her feet, and was immediately forced to duck under the Newborn male’s arm as he swung out towards her. One of the Romanians, the blonde, went flying over her head and crashing to the ground behind her.

_Not Alec_ , she recognised, but there was no time for that as the Newborn continued to swing and try to spring at her. Jane set him alight and dove in to try and rip his head off, only for the female to barrel into her, shrieking. They rolled across the ground.

The newcomer kicked the Newborn off, seized her wrist and wrenched her towards him, positioning them back to back. One of the Cullens, she recognised, the one Aro wanted’s mate.

“Stay close to me.”

Jane snarled.

Who did this child think he was to give her orders?

He growled back. “On your side here!”

The Egytian looking one charged at her, swinging a punch. Jane ducked and set him alight, only for the Romanians to come charging at her again. The Cullen boy yanked her aside and slammed his shoulder into the blonde, sending him flying. “Disable them one at a time so I can deal with them!”

Good plan.

Sound plan.

Same plan she and Alec used.

“The Newborns first!”

Jane found the male Newborn amidst the chaos and focused despite the noise. _Burn. Burnburnburnburn_. He screamed and dropped to the ground. Cullen rushed at him and ripped his arms off, hurling them amongst the cars. The Newborn howled. Jane spun to find the female only to be blindsided by the Egyptian, who drove her into a stack of cars. She kicked him off and made him _burn_. Cullen leapt on him and tore his head off, tossing it aside. The body continued to twitch.

The Romanians stopped, one holding his hand up for the Newborn female. She swayed, growling.

“We’ve no fight with you boy,” called the dark haired one.

“Only with the Witch girl.”

Jane growled and sped to Cullen’s side.

“Five on one seems a little excesive don’t you think?” he called in that heavy southern drawl.

“Not where it comes to that Witch.”

“Look, I don’t know what’s going on here and I don’t particularly care about your little political games. If you lot keep fighting, the humans are going to take notice. Why don’t you just all walk away?”

Jane hissed but nodded. It would burn to let the Romanians live, but she’d sooner that than be a pile of ashes. “Gladly.”

The Romanians flitted forwards. Cullen shoved her back, towards the gates.

“Never!” spat the blonde.

“Don’t you know what this chance is boy?”

“It could be the only one for another thousand years!”

“Is it worth exposure?”

“It’s worth any cost,” hissed the dark haired one, and rushed at them.

_Burn._

He fell, howling, arching his back. Cullen rushed at him, wrapping an arm around his neck. The blonde screamed a threat and ran at him. The boy leapt aside, dragging the dark haired one with him. Cracks spread up the Romanian’s neck. _Burnburnburn_. The blonde wheeled back at the Cullen boy. Jane reached out and set him alight, watching him scream and fall. Cullen ripped the blonde’s head off and threw it aside, swiftly followed by his arms. The Newborn let out a war cry, rushing towards him. He caught her round the neck and swung her aside, rushing at the Romanian.

Smoky mist seeped into the scrapyard, swirling across the ground, twisting around their legs.

Alec.

Jane swung round and rushed for him. There was a roar from the remaining Romanian, who rushed at the Cullen boy, knocking him over, and fled from the scrapyard. Alec snarled, his black mist surrounding the Newborn and creeping towards Cullen. Jane wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Are you hurt sister?”

“No.”

_Nothing but her pride._

The Cullen boy backed away as the smoky mist crept towards him. Jane tightened her grip on Alec. “He was helping me.”

Alec growled but withdrew his mist, leaving it whipping around the frozen Newborn. Jane opened her mouth to give the order to Felix and Demetri, and then remembered. Oh. Yeah.

The two of them sped over to the Newborn. Jane took her arms while Alec took her head, jumping and wrapping his legs around her waist to get the leverage.

“You don’t need to-” Cullen started. Alec ripped the head free and pulled his lighter from somewhere in his hoodie, thrusting it into her neck. The body exploded into flames.


	19. Jasper 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight.

“That was unnecessary,” Cullen said.

“She tried to kill me,” Jane snapped.

“She was a Newborn, she was doing what she was told.”

“She didn’t know the rules.” Jane frowned at him. “I don’t remember which one you are.”

“Jasper,” he replied, glancing around the scrapyard. “Don’t you two normally have bodyguards?”

Alec suddenly seemed to find the dismembered remains of the Egyptian, which were twitching back towards each other in an attempt to reassemble, very interesting. Jane scuffed her foot against the ground. “We killed the bodyguards.”

Jasper stared at them. “You killed the bodyguards.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“We had a difference of opinion.”

Jasper pinched his nose. “What are you here for?”

“Shopping,” Alec replied, lifting his shopping bag.

“You two. Shopping?”

“Do you think our clothes just materialise from somewhere?”

“And you came here, instead of just shopping in Volterra?”

Jane growled softly. “We’re not going back to Volterra.”

“Then where are you going?”

“Florida.”

“Florida.”

“Yes.”

“Why Florida?”

“Why not?”

Jasper looked them over. “Have you two been thrown out of the Volturi?”

“No,” Jane replied.

“We left on our own terms,” Alec said.

Jasper shook his head. “Explains the Romanians.” He looked them over. “Why did you leave the Volturi?”

“The Volturi were using us.”

“You only realised this now?”

Jane scowled. “Just because you saved me doesn’t mean we’re friends.”

He growled softly. “I’d never be friends with people like you.”

Jane flinched.

Alec reached out to squeeze her wrist.

“How old were you?” she asked.

“What?”

“How old were you when you were turned?”

“Eighteen,” he replied.

“Eighteen. Old enough to look after yourself, buy a house, a car, find a mate.” Jane raised her arms. “We were… twelve maybe. Eleven? Thirteen? Ages were harder back then.”

“Could have been under ten,” Alec said. They had considered that before but decided it seemed unlikely. It had been one of the questions they used in their game.

“That was fine back then, but these days we can’t do anything without ‘where’s your mommy sweetheart?’ and we don’t have one, never will, can’t buy a house, get questioned when we hire cars; we’ll never be able to find a mate!”

Jasper winced.

“Do you have any idea what that’s like?”

He shuffled awkwardly. “You’ve been unhappy for a long time, haven’t you?”

Jane stared at the ground. “I can’t remember the last time I was happy.”


	20. Jasper 2

They met up with him again deep in a thick stretch of woodland. He owned a cabin out there, a tiny, two roomed thing. They gathered awkwardly around the sofas, none of them choosing to sit.

"You can stay here a few weeks if you need time to work something out. Just don't break anything."

Jane gave him a thin smile. "Thank you."

Jasper managed to smile back. "You're welcome."

He had a computer, and they spent two days researching places in Alaska. There were several islands that looked promising.

"We could always move between them," Jane said.

"We'll need to be careful on hunts."

Jane shrugged. "It's doable."

Once they were done, they wiped the computer history.

A week later Jasper returned, this time with the little psychic Aro wanted so much. The two of them were laid head to head on the floor, their new games in their hands. Jane growled. "I can't believe you beat me again!"

Alec laughed. "You've got no sense of strategy."

"I will kill you."

"No you won't."

The door rattled open.

"I can't believe you brought them here!" the psychic was complaining. Jane selected new pokemon to challenge Alec with.

"What were you thinking?"

"They don't have anywhere else to go."

"We're going to Florida," Alec said.

"This isn't Florida!" snapped the psychic.

"Nope," Jane agreed, popping the 'p.'

"He said we could stay."

"What are you doing?" asked Jasper.

"Beating Jane at Pokemon."

Jane growled.

"Aro never lets us play."

"And why are you on the floor?"

"We broke your sofa," replied Jane.

"You broke the sofa," said Alec.

"You hit it!"

"You threw me into it!"

Jane reached back and smacked him on the head. The psychic folded her arms over her chest. "Look, as great as I think it is that you've left the Volturi, you can't stay here. They're going to come looking."

"Have you Seen it?" Jane asked.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them that said all they needed to know. Aro wouldn't be happy with losing his weapons. Along with a good chunk of the better guards.

"We're not staying here," Alec said.

"We're going to Florida."

Jasper looked at her. "See?"

The psychic jumped up to sit on the table and stare at them. "Why did you leave the Volturi?"

"We were bored. They were bastards."

"We'd get outvoted if we took them home. I didn't know what else to do," Jasper said.

Alec shifted and gazed at the psychic for a long moment. "We don't want to join your coven Cullen. Aro intends to come for you again."

"We dealt with them once," replied the psychic.

Jane drummed her fingers against her DS. "Can you See hybrids?"

"No," she replied, a flicker of sudden alarm and panic flashing over her face.

Jane smiled. "Then you've got a flaw in your defences."

The psychic opened and closed her mouth, evidently mulling this over.

“And-” Jane said falteringly. Alec gave her a sharp look. She patted his hand. Jasper had been good to them.

“You should be careful,” Alec said. “Of that little half-breed of yours.”

Alice growled. “Don’t call her a half-breed!”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “See? Perfect reaction.” He snapped his DS closed. Jane was a moment behind him.

“What’s that meant to mean?” Jasper asked cautiously.

“Some of the Guard were… theorising,” Jane said. “Chelsea and Marcus especially. They believe she doesn’t just press her thoughts to people.”

“She presses her _wants_ ,” Alec said. “Consciously or unconsciously. That’s why you’re all so slavishly loyal to her, even the covens that only met her shortly before our… visit.”

The psychic only gaped at them, but Jasper was nodding slowly. “That does make some sort of sense.”

Jane stood, and Alec rose behind her. "We don't mean to impose on you. We've… sorted our affairs."

Jasper ran his hands through his hair. "Will you two be alright on your own?"

Jane raised an eyebrow. "We're stuck like this, but we're four times your age. We can take care of ourselves."

"You got your ass kicked by the Romanians,” Jasper said.

Jane growled. "Don't remind me."

"Good luck."

Jane paused, gave him a long look. "You too."


End file.
